Evangeline A.K. McDowell
, commonly known as " " is a vampire that has been living for seven hundred years. She is also a part of the family of immortals, UQ Holder. A.K. stands for Athanasia Katherine. Appearance Being turned into a vampire at the age of ten, she is bound to look like a child for eternity. Because of the lack of growth she was exposed as an immortal in any city she used to live in, and had to move constantly because of that. When she learned magic that allowed her to keep an illusion of being older, she began using it all the time. Nowadays she uses a special kind of magical pills that allow to visually change one's age without wasting the user's mana. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. While in her true form of a 10-year-old girl she usually keeps a gothic lolita appearance, and in her adult form she seems to wear a strict business attire. Personality Relationships Negi Springfield Evangeline kept a strict mutual relationship with Touta's grandfather, Negi Springfield. 80 years ago, She took him under her wing when he realized he needed a teacher. Negi looked up to Evangeline, considering she is one of the best magicians in the world. Touta Konoe Touta and his parents died two years ago so Evangeline made Touta a vampire, as requested by his parents. After that, she raised him as her own. She deeply cares about him and considers him family and Touta feels the same about her. Abilities And Powers She is one of the best and most feared mages around the world, specializing in Dark and Ice types of magic. Magical ability: She is able to cast ice spells with high destructive power with no difficulty. She also has a magic barrier around her at times. Martial Arts: Though a mage is not known to possess much physical ability she adapted to using physical combat. She's able to match Touta in hand-to-hand combat. Techniques *'Shundō' (Instant Movement) - A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. History Prior to this manga, she starred in another manga series, "Mahou Sensei Negima!", the prequel to UQ Holder!. She is a vampire, unable to age because of her immortality and thus forced to look as a 10-years old girl. Thanks to Negi Springfield's father, Nagi, Evangeline was also unable to leave Mahora Academy. After Nagi Springfield was saved from the influence of the Mage of the Beginning, he lifted his curse from her, returning her full magical power and freeing her to move around the world. At a certain point she created UQ Holder, a family of all types of immortals. Plot Battles Yukihime vs Touta and friends (various times) - won Yukihime and Touta vs Mr Tachibana - won Yukihime vs Kuroumaru - won Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortals